Symbiotic Hero: Neo SpiderMan
by Xenonwing
Summary: AU. Carnage gives birth to another Symbiote. But this one doesn’t want to be evil; it wants to be a good guy.So, it bonds with our resident Friendly Neighborhood. Peter/Felicia, Ben Reilly/MJ. ON HOLD TILL I FINISH MY OTHER STORY.
1. A Symbiote Is Born

**Alternate Reality: Earth-9115**

**Symbiotic Hero: Neo Spider-Man**

**Summary: **AU. Carnage gives birth to another Symbiote. But this one doesn't want to be evil; it wants to be a good guy. Plus, it's a technological genius. So, it bonds with our resident Friendly Neighborhood. And what does a certain Cat Burglar have to do with all this. Peter/Felicia, Ben Reilly/MJ.

**Main (Good) Characters: **Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Neo (OC Symbiote), Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Mary Jane Watson.

**Main (Evil) Characters: **Cletus Kasady/Carnage and Venom (with numerous hosts).

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Sci-Fi

**Pairings: **Spider-Man x Black Cat/Peter Parker x Felicia Hardy and Scarlet Spider/Benjamin Reilly x Mary Jane Watson.

**Author's Note: **This is an alternate reality of my own, with serious twists. Such as Peter and MJ aren't married, but there is a Ben Reilly, etc. AND NO ONE DARE COPY THE NUMBER: **Earth-9115**. THAT IS MY LUCKY NUMBER. COPY AND I'LL SUE!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN OR ANY CHARACTER FROM MARVEL**

**-- KEY --**

"Hello" - Talking

_"Web-head" _- Thinking/Human Mind Link

"**_Parker_**" - Symbiote Talking

'**_We're coming for you_**' - Symbiote Thinking/Symbiote Mind Link

* * *

_**New York City, 9: 53 P.M….**_

Making his familiar _thweep _sound, the amazing, spectacular and your local superhero friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was web-slinging around the city.

"_Okay! Today's events: Stopped a bomb from blowing in The Bank, stopped Scorpion from robbing the other bank, and stopped Rhino from trying to kill me. What else is on?"_ Spidey thought as he landed on the back of a yellow truck, taking a free ride.

Suddenly, Peter felt a tingling sensation which made his neck hairs stand on end, _"Spider-Sense, tingling!"_ Spidey thought as he dodged a kick aimed at him by _another _Spider-Man.

This one however wore a different costume. He wore a full red jumpsuit with golden ankle-rings, red boots, a blue vest with a tilted spider-symbol on it, and a brown utility belt with silver buckle which contained his Web Cartridges. His Web Shooters were visible, unlike Spider-Man's which were underneath his gloves. His bug-eyes were completely white, unlike Spider-Man's which had black rimmed edges. This was the Scarlet Spider, a.k.a. Benjamin Reilly, Peter Parker's clone.

"Ben? Are you trying target practice again?" Spidey asked.

"Maybe……… Okay, you got me! Man, I'm gonna keep practicing until your Spider-Sense doesn't consider me a threat!" Scarlet announced.

"Good luck with that, heh, heh," Peter chuckled.

"Okay, forget that! You'll never believe what happened! I just scored a date with Mary Jane!" Ben announced.

"What…? Suuuuure! Of course you did! And I'm dating Madam Webb. Yeah right," Peter muttered as he launched a webline and swung away, with Ben hot on his trail.

"Oh come on! Believe me. I'm gonna pick her up at 8 tomorrow night and we're going to watch a movie,"

"Y'know, ever since Doctor Octopus created you, you've been one heck of a liar. But I can still catch you lying. After all, 'twin brother', you are my clone," Spidey smirked under the mask as they reached his and Ben's apartment.

"That just proves that every sense of yours except your Spider-Sense is doofus," Ben muttered as he took off his mask, with Peter doing the same, and entered their apartment. "Besides," Ben continued, "Ockie-poo created me to kill you. We know that plan backfired _because _I lied to him about being his 'Arachnid Exterminator'."

"Yeah, but you're lie didn't escape me! I figured out from the beginning that you were pretending."

"Suuuuure you did." Ben muttered as he went into his room, "I'm gonna turn in for the night," he stretched and lay down on his lower bunk of the bed.

"I'm gonna watch TV and then take another lookout of the city, then I'm off to bed too. See ya, bro," Peter said as he went outside to the living room. Just as he turned on the TV, a News Flash occurred, telling Peter that the Electro and Shocker had just escaped from prison.

"Here we go again," Peter muttered he opened the window and jumped down in the alley. He came out as the Amazing Spider-Man, web-slinging in the city of New York.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Symbiote Is Born**

* * *

_**Someplace else…**_

"_**You…**_" Carnage hissed at a little blue puddle in front of him. He had just been forced to give birth once again, his previous spawn being Toxin. And this spawn, again was stronger than he was, he could sense it. He had to eliminate it. He was weakened from giving birth, but the Symbiote was just born, he could be easily delt with.

Then, Carnage sensed his own parent, Venom, approaching. The red-and-black Symbiote couldn't handle Venom in his weakened condition. He decided to run, and run he did. He mustered up all his remained strength and ran, leaving its newest spawn alone, lost and scared.

Scared, that's the main word. Apparently, there was a birth complication. What was it? Let's find out.

Has a genetic memory of predecessors… check.

Is plasma-like… check.

Has the power of Spider-Man… check.

Wants to kill, hurt innocent people and cause chaos… nope.

Wants to find a host… check.

Wants to devour the mind of his host… nope.

Wants vengeance against Spider-Man… nope.

Final Results: We have a good Symbiote on our hands.

While I was doing my own analysis of this new creature, Venom appeared and growled.

"_**Oh joy. Where is that Carnage? We knew we sensed him giving birth. He has to be here. Huh?**_" Venom's gaze fell on the little blue puddle of ooze on the ground. "_**Well, well. What do we have here? Our grandchild?**_" Venom soon found out that this new Symbiote would be a threat. "_**This brat is strong. Maybe after Carnage foiled our plans with Toxin, we could take him in. He seems to be as strong as him, if not stronger. Come on, brat!**_" Venom attempted to grab the Symbiote, but apparently it was frightened yet again and slid away.

"_**Why you little-? Wait, are you scared? A Symbiote that is scared? This is so humiliating! You should be up and looking for a host right now! Not sitting here whimpering like a coward. You are a disgrace!! We don't want to train someone like you! A scared ally is worse than a brave enemy!! We'll just have to kill you!!**_" Venom bellowed. He lashed at the younger Symbiote.

The younger Symbiote in question was again frightened, and probably waiting for its premature death, but it never came. _"What… how?" _it wondered. The ooze quickly registered what was going on, he had resquer.

Venom suddenly felt a fist smash into his face as he was sent flying into the opposite wall of the alley. After leaving an imprint in the brick wall, the original Symbiote looked up and saw the owner of the punch. It was his first-born grandson.

"_**Hey, we thought we sensed a newborn relative. Do we have yet another uncle, grandfather?**_" Toxin asked. He was in his 'Monster Form'.

"_**No you slime! Congrats, you have a sibling!**_" Venom hissed, anger evident in his feature-less eyes at being punched into a wall.

"_**Jolly,**_" Toxin muttered. He tilted his head and saw the newborn.

The new Symbiote was black-and-red, like Toxin, signifying that it had both Carnage and Venom's powers as well as its own signature powers. It was frightened, which was extremely unusual for its race.

"_**We can't let you hurt it,**_" Toxin stated.

"_**What?**_"

"_**We can't let you hurt it. It's weak and helpless, and it's our sibling. Besides, you never hurt the innocent, Venom**_," Toxin stated.

"_**You're right, we don't. You can keep him, but if it gets in our way, things won't be pretty for your 'little bro',**_" Venom replied. He then jumped over to the top of the nearby building and disappeared in the rain.

Toxin turned his head to look at his symbiotic brother, who didn't look scared anymore, just confused.

"_**We're you're brother, brat. Now, you don't act like a Symbiote. We're not gonna watch over you for the rest of our lives. We saved you once, we won't do it again. You're on your own until you learn to survive and find a host and fend for yourself. See ya, bro!**_" Toxin jumped up towards the roof of the building and disappeared as well.

'_**Brother…**' _the Symbiote thought, '_**He left me… but he helped me… what? What should I do…? Find a purpose in life…? Kill Spider-Man… no. He has not done anything wrong. Maybe he can help me… Find Spider-Man… Peter Parker…**' _the Symbiote thought.

It then started oozing away to where he knew was Parker's apartment. Boy was he in for a long journey…

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: CAT'S IN THE BAG**


	2. Cat's In The Bag

**Alternate Reality: Earth-9115**

**Symbiotic Hero: Neo-Spider-Man**

_**Later that night…**_

Spidey had just kicked Shocker and Electro's electric butts, and sent them back to prison. He was currently sitting on the shade of a building. Suddenly, he heard footsteps above him. He looked up to see his archrival Venom running and jumping on the rooftops.

"And what do we have here? Venom? Without Carnage? Dum without Dummer? I thought those too were working together to produce a 'Symbiote Hive' on this Planet Earth," Spidey muttered. He shot a web-line and then followed Venom.

Venom landed on a rooftop and hid behind the door of the building which lead to that rooftop. His 'Spider-Sense' had long ago detected trouble, but he didn't know what it was. Then he heard a familiar voice that said, "Oh, Venn-y! Come out; come out, wherever you-AAH!"

That familiar voice, which belonged to Spider-Man, was cut off as Venom suddenly appeared out of nowhere and punched Spidey in the face, causing the small scream of surprise at the end, and causing him to slip off his web and start falling to the ground.

"_**We just love running into **__**old friends**__**,**_" Venom commented as he stretched his hand and caught Spider-Man in it, preventing him from falling.

"Oh man! That was so not expected," Spidey muttered as he tried to shake loose of Venom's hold. Venom then started swaying Spider-Man back and forth, "_**You should enjoy this. We know you always thought of yourself as the **__**real**__** swinger!**_" Venom smirked, causing his tongue to slip back into his mouth and his yellowish fangs to show off.

"Stay calm, Spidey," Spider-Man muttered to himself, "It could be worst. As long as he doesn't…" Spidey was once again cut off as Venom threw him into the next building, "… LET GO!!" the Web-head screamed, finishing his sentence, and crashing into the building. He slammed into the roof, which broke off and he then crashed down on the floor below. Then, the entire ceiling, and the tower which was on the other side of the ceiling, i.e. the roof, crashed on him.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cat's In the Bag**

* * *

_**Inside the rubble…**_

"_Too heavy… Can't break out…" _Spider-Man thought as the rubble crushed him more and more each passing second.

"_**Oh, come on! You don't want to die like this, do you?**_" came a voice. With much effort, Peter opened an eye, and saw red-and-blue living ooze crawling up his chest. The ooze then stuck a tentacle to his head and…

* * *

_**Peter's Mindscape…**_

Suddenly, Peter felt everything around him become wet. He opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer, standing in knee-deep water. There were cobwebs everywhere too. He saw that he was dressed as Spider-Man, without the mask on.

"_**Hey, Peter,**_" came that voice again. Peter looked directly in front of him and saw another guy dressed as Spider-Man, only in a different costume.

Most of the costume was completely blue. The spider-symbol was 'abnormal', considering the fact that the body of the spider was a skull (like the ones of 'Danger' signs), and the legs were spread all over the chest. The top two legs (1st and 8th) were the longest, as they went from the chest to the shoulder blades and went throughout the length of the arm. There were two Batman-like spikes on each of his arms, which were also red. The mask was unlike any other Spider-Man Mask, as in it was blue, and the bug-eyes were black, instead of the normal white, and narrower too, but had bold red markings around the eyes and on the front side of the mask. There weren't any web-designs on it like the original Spider-Man costume, and the back of the costume didn't have any larger-spider-symbol, it was completely blue. The legs, were also completely blue

**(Author's Note:** **This is ****Spider-Man 2099**** Costume, without the cape.)**

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Peter asked.

"_**You are in a place which humans call their Mindscape. And, I am a Symbiote. I have given myself the name of 'Neo', considering that I'm 'new', and not like other Symbiotes,**__"_

"If I'm in my Mindscape, and you're a Symbiote, that means your trying to take over my body. It's useless; I've learned how to fight a Symbiote long ago, thanks to-" Peter was cut of again by the Symbiote, Neo: "_**-Thanks to my Grandfather, Venom,**_" Neo finished for Peter.

"Y-your grandfather!? Then it's proven! You **are **trying to take over my body!"

"_**No. I have no such will. I've come to simply **__**ask**__** you to bond with me. Like all Symbiotes, I need a host to survive, but I don't want my host under my control, or to devour their minds. I only want, as you can say, be friends with my host. I'm not going to take over your mind. I don't like violence… much… especially unnecessary violence. I want to help, not cause trouble. And in my genetic memory, you're the only one who I find capable of supporting me.**_"

"You sound like a symbiotic version of Ockie-poo." Peter joked. "But how do I know if I can trust you?" Peter asked in a more serious tone this time as his eyes narrowed.

"_**Well, for one thing, this **__**is**__** a Mindscape. You can't lie in your mind. And second thing, which is that you already know how to fight the influence of a Symbiote, so even if I try, I won't be able to take over without your permission.**_"

"I guess you have a point, well **two **points, there. I guess I'll try you out, but if I don't like it, you're out, understand me?"

"_**Aye, Captain!**_" the Symbiote joked as he raised his hand to touch Peters. Then, the costume then turned to liquid and slithered up Peter's arm, covering his body. As it was slithering, Peter smirked a little and said, "You can stay until I get out of the rubble. After that, I'm gonna charge you rent, you got that?"

"_**Man, you're too much,**_" the Symbiote joked back telepathically. Before long, Peter was in the same costume as the Symbiote was when he was standing in front of Peter seconds ago.

… _**End Mindscape.**_

* * *

From the rubble, emerged a red gloved hand with blue fingers and palm. Then, the sounds of someone grunting are heard, and before long, Spider-Man, in his Neo Symbiote (2099) costume emerged. He looked at his new Costume and said, "Whoa! This looks good. **We **look good, heh, heh," Neo-Spidey chuckled.

"_**Are you gonna use that Dual Plural too?**_" Neo asked telepathically.

"_After bonding with you I've realized you were telling the truth, Neo, because we share our thoughts. So, if we're gonna be working together now, __**we **__should start using it, right?_" Peter replied telepathically.

"_**Sure thing!**_" Neo replied.

Neo Spider-Man then stopped checking out his new costume, and shot a webline. His webbing was now unlimited thanks to the Alien Costume, and it released from his fist rather than having his fingers curve inwards. He web-slinged away from the building (which thankfully was empty) before the landlord, and J.J., find out that it was his doing. He couldn't wait to try out his new powers and then tell Ben about his new costume.

_**

* * *

**_

With Venom…

A blue-and-black liquid slithered into and alley, and then suddenly formed into the Alien Symbiote Venom. Just as Venom stood up, he felt his Symbiote-Sense go haywire. There were two types of senses the Symbiotes-Of-Earth possessed. One was the Spider-Sense that they received from Spider-Man, and the other was the Symbiote-Sense, which alerted the Symbiotes to their spawns' motions. Currently, as I said before, Venom's Symbiote-Sense went haywire.

"_**Why that punk Parker! Not only did he survive, he also bonded with a Symbiote!? And how dare our grandchild do something like that!? What does he call himself?! Neo?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, NEO!!**_"

_**

* * *

**_

With Carnage…

Carnage was currently walking through his lair, which was fairly dirty for a Symbiote, when he suddenly felt his Symbiote-Sense off the charts. When Carnage realized what was happening, he raised his arms to his head and screamed to the skies.

"_**NO!! NO!! YOU CAN'T BOND WITH HIM!! WE KNEW WE SHOULD'VE KILLED OUR SPAWN WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!! YOU DARE GO AGAINST US, NEO??"**_

_**

* * *

**_

With Toxin…

Toxin's own Symbiote-Sense went haywire. He was currently in his 'Calm Mode', so when he smirked, it wasn't visible, but he **did **smirk. "_**So, little brother bonded with Spider-Man? This should be good… for both of them…**_"

* * *

_**Even more later that night…**_

A woman with white hair, a strip-mask on her eyes, and dressed in **very **revealing clothes, was currently trying to steal a beautiful gold necklace from a Jewelry Store, which she was currently inside. Just as she was going to pick it up from the counter, a web suddenly found its way on the countertop. Spider-Man was behind her, in his new costume, behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A stray cat?" Spider-Man asked.

"So, you're the Spider-Man?" the woman asked in a seductive voice as she turned around to face the web-slinger, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. When Peter saw the woman, he couldn't help but let out a nosebleed, but it wasn't visible through his mask.

'_**Humans…**_' Neo sighed in Spider-Man's mind. After Spider-Man got a hold of himself (which was real quick thanks to Neo's mental yelling), he realized that the Cat Burglar had jumped out of the Store and ran onto the roof of a nearby building. He quickly web-slinged behind her.

"Hey, wait up! Don't I get a name?" Spider-Man asked as he web-slinged behind her.

'_**I am **__**so**__** happy that he used 'I' instead of 'we',**_' Neo said to himself.

"_Even though she really __**is **__hot, I'm joking here." _Peter replied through the mind link.

"Cat, Black Cat," Black Cat replied as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, reminding Spider-Man so much of Daredevil.

"That's all? How about a phone number then?" Spidey joked behind her.

"I'm a thief. Why should I tell you about myself?" Black Cat replied.

"Maybe because…" Spider-Man suddenly disappeared from her view. Suddenly, gold lens covered her eyes and she could see the invisible Spider-Man directly in front of her, thanks to the radar in her mask. Before she knew it, Spider-Man had caught her arms with his hands and her legs with extra Symbiotic appendages he grew from his waist, and reappeared.

"New suit, new powers," Spider-Man said to her as she struggled to break free, "So, I don't suppose you're going to give up stealing and use your great power with a great responsibility?"

Black Cat smirked, "My, my, cocky are we?" Suddenly, her gloves formed claws which impaled Spider-Man's hands, causing him to let go. She then used the claws to cut off Spidey's Symbiotic Appendages.

Black Cat turned her back to Spider-Man, back-flipped and then kicked him with both legs in his stomach. Spidey stumbled back a little, but then he turned to liquid and flowed through cracks in the building, coming behind his opponent. He re-solidified and tried to punch her, but she dodged by back-flipping away. Spider-Man sent spider-blades from both of his arms after her, but she kept dodging them.

"Believe me, Spider, it was fun meeting you, but I have to go now. By the way, the new costume looks **really** good on you," Black Cat said in a seductive voice. She then did the most unexpected thing… for her at least. She jumped of the building.

"Oh no!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he jumped and landed on the edge of the building. But when he looked down, he saw nothing. The Cat had given him the ditch.

"Okay, seriously, I **need **to get her phone number…" Neo-Spidey muttered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: PETER MEETS FELICIA**


	3. Peter Meets Felicia

**Alternate Reality: Earth-9115**

**Symbiotic Hero: Neo Spider-Man**

_**Next Morning…**_

Carnage roared and landed on the top of a small bridge. He had gone berserk and was attacking innocent pedestrians. He launched a few more tendrils towards the 'pathetic humans' as he called them, the latter barely able to dodge.

"_**Give us what we want, Fish-Face!!**_" Carnage yelled at the people as he suddenly appeared in front of them again and stopped them from running with his symbiotic tendrils. The small group of people ran the other way, but Carnage launched his appendages at an advertisement board which was directly above them, causing the board to fall on the ground and block the humans' path.

"_**Neo was here. We know it!!**_" He said as he jumped off the bridge, down to the ground and picked up an old man by his collar, and then demanded to him, "_**Where is Neo? Tell us!**_"

"Hey, believe me. If I knew who you was looking for I'd tell ya!" the old man said. Carnage was suddenly forced to drop the old man to the ground as webbing suddenly wrapped around his torso and pulled him upwards. He growled and looked towards the top, only to see Neo Spider-Man.

"Carn-y, how 'bout a Time Out?" Neo-Spidey said as he pulled Carnage towards him. Carnage however, escaped from Spider-Man's Web by turning to liquid and then solidifying again, on the same wall on which Spider-Man was adhered to, beside his 'son'.

Neo-Spidey shot about three 'spider-blades', another ability which the Neo Suit had granted him, from his right fist, but they passed right through Carnage's stomach, which regenerated.

"_**You! Neo and Spider-Man! You've always hated us Spider-Man! But you, Neo? How could you betray the Symbiote Cause!!**_"

"Oh no, I'm so scared, please don't ground me, 'Pops'!" Neo-Spidey joked.

"_**Show some respect!!**_" Carnage exclaimed as he launched tendrils from his back towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man avoided them by jumping out of the way as the tendrils crashed into the wall and broke it, and landed on a lamppost.

"Well, you did, and still are, trying to kill us! Why should we listen to you?" Neo Spider-Man said from the lamppost. Carnage launched another tendril towards him, but he avoided it again. The tendril broke the lamppost, while Neo-Spidey launched a web-line towards the edge of the roof of a building, and swung into the sky. As he was swinging upwards, he looked towards Carnage down below and said, "You keep it low-low, Daddy, but we're moving up in the world!"

"_**Ha, ha!**_" Carnage cackled as he launched another tendril from his spine, sending it straight towards Spider-Man, and cutting of his web-line, causing him to fall. He however, fell right into a subway. He rolled down the stairs, reached the subway, and then looked at the other people in the station. Most of them had a hunch it was Spider-Man, but didn't feel sure because of the new costume. A lot of people like to dress-up like Spider-Man nowadays, namely: Venom, Carnage, Toxin, Hybrid, and Scream.

"Don't panic folks! We're with the Transit Police. Like the new uniforms?" Neo-Spidey joked. He then turned around and sealed the doorway with his webbing. He then heard a Carnage-like roar. The webbing was suddenly sliced by a red, sharp finger and the rest of Carnage came in by liquefying himself.

"_**Why did you do it?! Why did you bond with our enemy?**_" Carnage asked as he solidified again.

"Well you could say that Spidey holds up great conversations and dialogues. Our favorites however, are the rebuttal sessions. How about you and us have a little father/son talk about, let's say uh… literature?"

"_**De-bond, NOW!!**_" Carnage yelled as he stretched his fingers and caught the four of the people who were at the subway, holding them hostage.

"No! Carnage, stop!" Spider-Man said, "You don't want to involve un-related humans in our family problems, do you? As if Spidey and Kasady weren't enough?" Neo-Spidey asked.

"_**Either you let Spider-Man go, and help us finish him off, or these 'apes' die!**_"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Peter Meets Felicia**

* * *

"Oh Carn-y!!" came a voice the same as Spider-Man, but he was not the one to speak. Spidey and Carnage looked at the second doorway and saw The Scarlet Spider come web-slinging in and kick Carnage in the face, sending him down on the railway tracks. He hadn't landed on the ground yet when a train came Carnage crashed into it, becoming unconscious and letting the train drag him away.

The hostages were automatically released and they ran away. Neo Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider mockingly waved as the train (and Carnage who was stuck to it) rode away.

"Bye-bye, Carn-y. Don't forget to write!" Scarlet Spider joked. Seeing that the subway was now empty, Spider-Man jumped and stuck to the side wall, and picked up his camera, which, I don't know when, he had stuck to the wall with his webbing. Scarlet Spider looked at him, questioningly.

"Yes, its true, I… we bonded with a Symbiote," Neo-Spidey said, and then he proceeded to tell his clone about everything. Just as he finished the story, two Police Officers entered the building.

"Freeze, Spider-Man! And you too, Scarlet Spider!" the male officer said.

"You are under arrest for threatening innocent subway passengers!" the female said.

"Now the idiots show up?" Neo-Spidey muttered.

"Oh, come on! We **helped **them!" Scarlet said as he launched a web-line and swung out of the subway, and Spider-Man simply disappeared. The officers followed the Scarlet Spider outside, but when they got there, he was gone.

"Damn…" the male cursed.

* * *

_**Daily Bugle…**_

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," J.J. commented as he browsed through the pictures Peter had brought, "Not-so-crap. Robbie, put this on the front page: Spider-Man and Carnage, Bug-Eyed Menaces!"

"Isn't Carnage an alien?" Robbie asked.

"There's no such thing as aliens, the public wants the truth!" Jameson bellowed. He then looked at the still standing Peter and said, "WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR, CHRISTMAS EVE?!"

/BEEP/ _"Your blood pressure…" _Betty said from the intercom, but Jameson ignored her.

"I… uh… my fee, J.J?" Peter asked.

"Oh… uh… right," J.J. then muttered something inaudible and opened a drawer. He got out his checkbook, wrote a check and handed it to Peter, "Here's your money, Parker. And next time, bring 'un-crappy' pictures!"

"Yes, sir," Peter rolled his eyes, _"My pictures are fine, it's your eyes that are losing it, Pickle-Puss,"_ Peter thought as he turned around to leave.

**/_Man, he's funny!_/** Neo laughed telepathically.

_/I know that, but his attitude really pisses me off/ _Peter thought. He was now out of Jameson's office and walking towards the door. He wasn't watching where he was going anymore as he was in arguing with Neo on whether Jameson was funny or a pain-in-the-neck.

Felicia Hardy was a young girl. She had long, silver-white hair that fell down to her waist and bluish-green eyes. She was very muscular, evidence to the fact that she engaged in regular exercise. She was going to the Daily Bugle to deliver a letter written by her boss, because Jameson didn't have a computer for emails and his phone was out of order. Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing, but she couldn't find it. She looked down to her purse and tried to dig for it, and had to divert her eyes from the path.

The door to the Daily Bugle was pushed open as Felicia entered. Suddenly she bumped into someone and dropped her purse to the ground. She looked up to see a tall man, just as tall as her. His honey-colored hair covered much of his forehead, and two big locks fell down to the side of his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes, a somewhat muscular built and was wearing a fancy white pent-coat, a sky blue shirt and dark blue tie (Symbiote's doing).

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going!" Peter exclaimed as he helped Felicia up.

"No, it's all right; it was my fault, really." Felicia replied as Peter handed her purse back to her. Then, Peter got a full look at her. She was the most beautiful person he had seen since… since Black Cat! And her smile made him weak in the legs.

Neo was mentally tearing his symbiotic appendages out, since he didn't have any hair,** /_OH! What is it with you humans and your out-of-control hormones!?_/**

"I'm Felicia Hardy, and you?" Felicia asked.

"P-Peter Parker," Peter replied.

"Well, I better be going now, bye." Peter gave her space to move and she walked behind him to Betty's desk, asking her if she could see J.J. Peter, along with many attempts from Neo, shrugged it off and went outside the Daily Bugle.

He ran into an alleyway, and his pent-coat suddenly morphed into the Neo Spider-Man (2099) suit and he swung around the city.

* * *

_**5 minutes later…**_

As Neo-Spidey was swinging around the city, his cell phone started ringing. He quickly zip-lined to the nearest building, adhered to the glass windows, and had the Neo suit transported his cell phone into his right hand.

"Hello?"

"_Parker! Get your hide over to the Bugle. I got a job for ya!" _Jameson bellowed.

"Sure…" Peter started, and he put the phone down, "Pickle-puss," Spidey groaned, finishing his sentence.

After swinging half the city in ten minutes, Peter landed on the roof of the Daily Bugle. He back flipped off the roof and jumped into the alley, at the same time having Neo morph his clothes into his white pent-coat again. He landed on the ground on all fours, stood up, and walked inside the Daily Bugle while thinking, _"Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten how good a Symbiotic Costume feels,"_

_**/Thank you very much/**_

_/Just stay outta my brain unless you wanna end up with a guy like Brock/_

_**/Sir, yes sir/**_Neo joked.

As Peter was walking inside, he saw that same girl, Felicia, walking out of Jameson's office. She saw him and greeted, "Oh, hello again."

"Hey," Peter smiled, _/Wish me luck/ _he said to Neo.

/_**For what? What're you gonna do?!**_/

"Uh… Ms. Hardy, I know I'm rushing it a little, but would you like to go out with me, tonight?"

/_**No, you idiot. Just wait, she's gonna say 'no' and then you're gonna go crying home to your granny… err… your Aunt May!**_/

"Call me Felicia and I'd love to," Felicia replied.

/_**EEHH!?**_/

_/Yes! In your face, Neo/ _Peter yelled mentally. Felicia handed him her address. "8:00?" Peter asked.

"8:00," Felicia replied, winked (at which, Peter blushed), and then exited the Bugle. Just as Peter was resisting the urge to dance in front of everyone in the office, a gruff voice yelled, "MS. BRANT, WHERE IN THE NAME OF THE MOTHER-OF-CRAP IS PARKER?!"

_**/BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Mother-of-crap! That's rich/**_ Neo snickered.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

Peter and Felicia walked into a Chinese restaurant. (**A/N:** I'm not very good at descriptions of places such as restaurants, so use your own head) They got a table for two, sat and talked about each other.

"Well, I'm not anything special. My parents died when I was barely two years old. I grew up with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. I was a 'geek' in school, had only a few friends, and was barely able to survive the bullies…" Felicia raised and eyebrow and checked Peter out again, "Really?" she asked, "You don't look like your average geek?" she joked.

Peter rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I grew up. And… a few months ago, my Uncle Ben passed away…" Peter trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I know what its like to lose someone close to you. Did he die of old age?" Felicia asked.

"Murder," Peter replied, and tightened his hold on his fork, remembering that night's events.

"Oh, I'm sorry, again." Felicia said, and seeing that Peter was in tension, decided to drop the subject, "Well, my father was a world renowned cat burglar. He was arrested when I was twelve years old and recently died of old age in prison. My mother is a good friend of your boss's wife, Marla Jameson, and is in charge of the ceremony at Jameson Communications tomorrow. I'm helping her there,"

"Oh yeah. J.J. told me that I have to take pictures. John Jameson came back from the first manned trip to Mars," Peter said, remembering the reason J.J. had called him in.

"Rumors are that they found alien life," Felicia said, "Do you believe in aliens?"

**/**_**No duh, Sherlock/**_ Neo commented. "Of course. I mean if Mutants can exist, what's wrong with Aliens?"

"I do too. I mean it's quite hard to believe that we're the only intelligent life in this _entire _universe."

**/**_**I like this girl. When are you too gonna get married?/**_ Neo asked.

"_Shut up, Grandma," _Peter replied back. Suddenly, a bomb exploded in the Museum which was directly in front of the Restaurant.

"Oh my God," Felicia muttered. "Felicia, wait here a minute and I'll be right back," Peter said as he ran out the Restaurant. The crowd had gathered in front of the window of the Restaurant and was watching as Spider-Man in what seemed like a brand new costume appeared (though Black Cat had seen it before), beat the thugs that were robbing the museum into Hell, and than web-slung away.

Felicia sat back down, remembering her own encounter with Spider-Man (as Black Cat). She, for some unknown reason, felt as if she belonged with the Wall-Crawler. But her other half seemed to like Peter. _"Great. I like Peter, but Black Cat is in love with Spider-Man. If this keeps up, I have no doubt I'm gonna end up Borderline Personality Disorder." _Felicia thought. She turned her head to look where Peter had gotten to, when she saw him sitting, suddenly in different attire, but it was him, with _another_ red-haired girl on the table a little in front of her own.

"_I can't believe this," _Felicia thought. She angrily stood up, walked over and picked up 'Peter' up by his collar.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" 'Peter' asked.

"Yeah! Let him go bitch!" the red-haired girl said as she stood up.

"Double-cross me, will you?!" Felicia yelled, "You come on a date with me, and then go running off with another girl?!"

"What? But, I don't even know you," 'Peter' stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Felicia bellowed.

"Felicia? What're you doing?! Let go of him," the real Peter Parker said as he stumbled through the crowd that had gathered. Felicia and Mary Jane's mouth hung open. Peter turned to the crowd and said, "All right, nothing to see. Go mind your own businesses." After the crowd had been dispelled, Peter turned to look at Felicia, who had let go of the other Peter, and then looked at his clone.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Enjoying a date with Mary Jane?" Ben replied.

"YOU WERE ACTUALLY TELLING THE TRUTH ABOUT THAT?!" Peter shrieked, shocked beyond relief.

"But-you-and-he-" Felicia and MJ stuttered out at the same time. Peter and Ben suddenly laughed and then Peter said, "Oh, I get it. You must've thought I was cheating on you. Well I didn't. Felicia Hardy, allow me to introduce you to my twin brother, Ben."

"Twin brother?" Felicia and MJ again muttered at the same time.

"Yeah, twin brother. Nice to meet you," Ben said. He then looked at MJ and said, "And Mary Jane, allow me to introduce you to my twin brother, Peter."

"Nice to meet you. Wow, two tigers in one cage?" MJ laughed.

**/**_**Tigers…? But, you're an insect**_**/** Neo muttered.

_/ARACHNID!!/ _Peter yelled mentally. Felicia apologized to Ben, and the four then had a double date and the rest of the night passed without any troubles.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: BATTLE OF THE SPIDER-MEN**

**_Author's Note: I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this chapter was... J.J., you do the honors._**

**_J. Jonah Jameson: THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAP!!_**

**_Me: Thank you. Review and tell me whether it was good or not._**

* * *


	4. SpiderMan's A Thief!

**Alternate Reality: Earth-9115**

**Symbiotic Hero: Neo Spider-Man**

_**Author's Note: OKAY! This chapter is basically a Ditto-Copy of Spectacular Spider-Man Episode 10… or was it 11? I forgot, but The Black Cat and Spider-Man thing in Spectacular Spider-Man was just so… ORIGINAL… that I couldn't think of doing anything but copying it.**_

* * *

_**Metro Bank…**_

The doors of Metro Bank were pushed open as Spider-Man, in his red-and-blue costume, broke them apart. He rushed out with a bag of money in his right hand, and somersaulted onto the top of a car. He shot a web-line and swung away, stealing the money.

A fat Police Officer came running out of the Bank and looked at Spider-Man web-slinging away. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Somebody call the cops! Spider-Man just robbed The Bank!!"

**

* * *

**

Ch

**apter 4: Spider-Man's A Thief?!**

_**Next Morning; ESU Teacher's Lounge…**_

"CUT IT OUT!!" Flash yelled. A group of female teachers were teasing ESU Coach Flash Thompson about something.

"Aww, what's the matter Flash-y? Does the truth hurt?" one teacher asked in a child-like voice.

Flash grew an anime-vein on his forehead and yelled at the top of his lungs, "IT'S NOT THE TRUTH!!"

Peter Parker, in a red jacket, dark blue jeans, and black T-shirt (Neo's Doing), came behind Flash. Seeing his enemy-turned-friend mad, Peter asked, "What's wrong?"

"Little Flash-y's heartbroken because his hero turned out to be a big crook," the female science teacher replied as she handed Peter a Daily Bugle News Paper. Peter looked at it. What he saw caused his eyes to bulge out.

**Daily Bugle – Spider Spree**

**(A Big Picture of Spider-Man in Red-And-Blue Suit running with two bags of money in each of his hands)**

**Manhattan****'s No.1 bug-eyed menace robs Metro Bank last night.**

**Photos by Anonymous.**

_/What?!/ _Peter shrieked mentally.

_**/Okay… you're framed/ **_Neo conveyed.

_/You think?/ _Peter asked sarcastically. As Peter browsed through the pages of the newspaper, he could hear Flash yelling in the background, "I'm telling you. The guy in the pictures ain't the real Spider-Man! I saw him! He doesn't even use that costume anymore! Besides, we've seen Parker here wear a Spider-Man costume before!"

"Can Peter stick to walls and send webbing out of his wrists?" the science teacher asked.

_**/No, but the tooth fairy sure can/**_ Neo replied sarcastically to her comment, keeping in mind the fact that she couldn't hear him. The science teacher continued, "Face it Flash. The Bugle has undeniable photographic proof."

Flash snatched the paper from the still shocked Peter and tore it apart, "FORGET THE BUGLE!! THEY'VE BEEN AGAINST SPIDER-MAN SINCE DAY ONE!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M EVER GONNA BELIEVE SPIDER-MAN'S TURNED TO CRIME!!" Flash yelled as he stomped out of the Teacher's Lounge angrily.

Peter narrowed his eyes, which, for some reason, had become more 'devilish' since he bonded with Neo, and also walked out, while saying to all the female teachers, "He's not the only one…"

The latin teacher turned around and huffed, "Hmph, men…"

_**

* * *

**_

Daily Bugle, Ten Minutes Later…

Peter Parker stormed into the Daily Bugle, and into Jameson's office. He then angrily announced, "Boss, I want a word."

"How about: 'Scram'. Or two words: 'Scram Kid'. Or seventeen: 'GET OUTTA MY OFFICE IN TWO POINT THREE SECONDS OR I'LL STAPLE YOU TO A FLAG POLE'!!" Jameson yelled.

Peter looked at him with a shocked expression, "How… did you count… AH never mind!" He then pulled out another copy of the paper and said, "I can't believe the Bugle's printing flat out lies!!"

At this, J.J.'s eyes at first widened, and then narrowed while he yelled at Peter, "LIES?! Listen brat! The Bugle only prints flat-out facts!" He then muttered under his breath, "… and whatever it takes to connect the facts together."

"For your information; Spider-Man has changed costumes. There is no way that this thief would be dressed in the old Spider-Man costume if he was the real Spider-Man."

"That's what a no-brainer like you thinks. He could've easily donned different costumes while fighting crime and commiting crime to make people like you _think _that."

"You're hopeless," Peter muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Any-way, why are you even here. You're supposed to be getting ready for the party my son has thrown on the Cruise Ship tonight. You're my photographer. If your not there; then God damn my soul if I don't fire you!" Jameson announced.

Peter sighed and walked out of the office.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, Midtown Bank…

"No sonny moves, friends," 'Spider-Man' announced as he webbed up a Bank Guard. He jumped over to him and said, "You're friendly nieghborhood web-shooter is in a frisky mood." He then turned around and aimed his right-arm at the other people in the Bank. They all put their hands on their heads and surrendered.

One of these however, was a spy of Spider-Fake as he used a radio installed in his coat and told him, "Behind you."

Spider-Fake quickly turned around and yelled, "My Insect-Early-Warning System's tingling," and webbed up another Bank Guard who tried to aim his gun at him. Then, springs exploded from beneath Spider-Fake's boots and caused it to appear as if he jumped up to the wall. Suction Cups also bulged out of his fingers and allowed him to stick to the wall.

Another guy who was held hostage was an associate of Spider-Fake as his sunglasses had a hidden camera in them. He took pictures of 'Spider-Man' stealing the money, as Spider-Fake handed an empty bag to a girl behind the counter and told her to "fill her up". The girl quickly obliged, fearing for her life, and filled the bag with the money.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that Day, Daily Bugle…

"WONDERFUL!! PERFECT!!" was the voice of John Jonah Jameson as he had just received new pictures of Spider-Man robbing Midtown Bank. "TOMMORROW'S FRONT PAGE!!"

"M-Mr. Jameson, these pictures-" Peter tried to explain, but was cut off as Jameson raised his hand and signalled him to shut up, "To late, Parker. Got all the pictures I could ask for! And what's better is that Mr. Joe Anonymous is letting me have 'em for FREE!! As I predicted, the web-head's turning out to be another thug in a mask!"

_/You __still__ think he's funny?/ _Peter asked to his Other Half.

_**/Yes, but I think it's a tie. He's a pain-in-the-neck, but a funny-pain-in-the-neck/**_ Neo replied.

"…SOON HE'LL BE CAUGHT, JAILED AND RUN OUTTA TOWN!" Jameson finished with a grin big enough to challenge an elephant. Peter muttered something inaudible under his breath and once again stormed out.

Jameson once again browsed through the pictures he had recently received, with that grin never leaving his face, and said happily, "I'm giddy as a school-girl."

_**

* * *

**_

That Evening…

Neo Spider-Man was web-slinging throughout the city. He was in a very bad mood, and muttered, "Never thought we'd be on a lookout for… well, us."

Black Cat had just spotted him flying past her with her binoculars and called out to him, "Hey, Spider!" She was sitting casually, with her legs crossed over eachother, on a Falcon Statue of a skyscraper. Neo Spider-Man shot a web-line at the Falcon's mouth and zip-lined toward Black Cat. "I was hoping you'd swing by this way," Black Cat muttered.

"Black Cat! Listen, we're innocent!" Neo-Spidey declared. Black Cat chuckled and said, "Obviously, doesn't that Imposter now that 'Friendly Neighborhood' is last year's model?"

Neo-Spidey smashed his fist into his own palm and said, "We'd turn him inside-out and 'staple him to a flag pole', which I think J.J.J.'ll enjoy… if only we could find him."

Black Cat stood up and muttered, "Well," and jumped down the Statue (after tying a swing-line to it). She landed on a building Daredevil style and ran the length of the roof, with Neo-Spidey right behind her.

They both jumped off that building as well, with Black Cat running down the side and Neo-Spidey scaling it down on all fours. They jumped off, jumped on, and again jumped off two buildings before landing on the third. Below this third building, was the Cruise Ship on which John Jameson's Party was taking place.

"How can you be so sure he'll hit here?" Neo-Spidey asked.

"I think like a thief. A boat full of over-dressed fat-cats is a 'Can't Miss' proposition." Black Cat replied. Her eyes were covered by her yellow lenses once again as she zoomed in to the woman (Marla Jameson) who was welcoming them all in.

"Ooh," Black Cat muttered, "That woman is wearing the Staviscent Tiger. I want it!" she exclaimed, seeing the valuable tiger neckless on the Marla Jameson's neck. Spider-Man stared at her at first, and then waved a finger jokingly in front of her face, "Cat, no door prizes," he warned, just as they saw a light above them.

A Police Copter buzzed over their heads. Spider-Man dodged being spotted by its search lights, and then said to Cat, "Try to focus on how we get aboard."

"Please, I'm a professional," Black Cat muttered as she walked over, put one leg on the edge of the building, and one hand on her hip, and stared down at the boat, "I come prepared," she finished.

_**

* * *

**_

Down on the boat…

NYPD Captain Stacy was pulled aside from the other guests by Marla Jameson, who said to him, "I've got a million dollars worth of Jewlery on board, Captain. Let's get this boat moving before a certain Arachnid decides to crash my party."

"I still don't buy it, Mrs. Jameson," Stacy replied, "I've seen Spider-Man in action. I can't believe he's starting crime."

"BELIEVE IT, STACY!" Jameson yelled happily as he approached, "The Bugle's been saying for weeks the web-head's a fraud. Now that I'm proven right, I assume you're taken the proper precautions…" Jameson trailed off.

"Don't worry, Jonah," Captain Stacy assured, "My officers are all on alert for Spider-Man. Besides, if he was coming, he's too late now." He said the last part as a guy an in a Police Suit untied the Cruise Ship and, which then sailed off. Ironically, this guy was the same guy who had taken Spider-Fake's pictures in the Midtown Bank Hiest this morning.

"I hope Parker's on board, or somebody's gonna be facing a fiery 'You're Fired' alert tomorrow morning," Jameson muttered as he stepped in the boat.

_**

* * *

**_

Inside the ship…

"John," Marla Jameson hugged her son as he came aboard the ship.

"Hi mom," John Jameson replied. He suddenly felt a hand slap onto his back and looked up to his J.J. give him a pat on the back, "I'm proud of ya, my boy. My son; the first man to walk on Mars!!" J.J. announced.

"Thanks dad," John replied as he hugged his father too, "Excuse me, for a minute, Pop," 'John' said as he walked inside the men's room.

John quickly looked around and found out the bathroom was empty. He pulled out his briefcase and opened it to find a red-and-blue Spider-Man costume. 'John' then pulled off his face, revealing the feature-less face of The Chameleon, and put on the Spider-Man Mask.

_**

* * *

**_

On the balconey of the ship…

A single NYPD Cop walked through checking the balcony. He heard a ringing sound behind him and turned to see a waiter with a tray of teacups in his hands. "How 'bout some tea, Serge?"

_**

* * *

**_

The Sea…

Black Cat and Neo Spider-Man were driving over to the Cruise Ship in a Motor Boat. Well, Black Cat was driving, and Spider-Man was sitting behind her trying to force himself to stop blushing.

"Sweet ride," Neo-Spidey commented.

"Haven't you heard? Crime pays," Black Cat said.

_/Oh man she's hot/_

_**/I don't know much about Human Dating Rights, but aren't you supposed to stay loyal to your girlfriend?**__** Like a dog?/**_

/……………….. _I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear the 'dog' comment, and say: Yeah, why?/_

_**/Felicia Hardy, ring a bell?/**_

_/EEH?!/_

"Almost there. Hold on _tight_," Black Cat said seductively, causing Peter to nosebleed.

"D-don't worry, we d-don't s-slip," Neo-Spidey managed to stutter out. Cat turned her head to look at him and said seductively, "_Not_ why I said that."

"W-w-w-we're close enough!" Neo-Spidey said, turning so red it was visible through his mask, and jumped onto the Cruise Ship. He adhered himself to its wall.

"My _Kitty-Sense_ is _purring_!" Black Cat muttered seductively under her breath. Why do I keep saying 'seductively', we all now how she speaks, don't we?

ANY-way, Spider-Man dodged another search light from a helicopter and climbed aboard. He saw a Police Officer knocked out with a broken cup of tea by his side, and commented, "Guess Cat was right…"

_**

* * *

**_

Inside…

"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to thank you all for coming here. The reason we're all gathered here is to celebrate the Mission-To-Mars success, and to congratulate my son, John Jameson, on being the first person to set foot on Mars." There was a round of applause as John Jameson, the **real **John Jameson, came onto the mike.

But before John-boy could speak, the lights went off.

"Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is gonna be thanking ya'll too!" Spider-Fake said as he came swinging in the building through the window, shattering it in the process. Everyone let out dramatic gasps as the light switched on and they saw him.

He curved his fingers inwards and webbed out two empty bags. "Fill 'em up, folks!"

"Take him!" Captain Stacy ordered, but Spider-Fake wrapped him in webbing before he could do anything. "You won't be taking anything, but I'll be taking your valuables!" Spider-Fake announced.

_**

* * *

**_

Later…

Marla Jameson clutched her tiger neckless, but Spider-Fake appeared out of nowhere on the ceiling, and said, "Mrs. Jameson, if you hold onto that tiger so tight, I'm gonna have to bite." Marla dropped the tiger neckless in the bag and ran away to join her husband.

J.J. helped Stacy stand up. Stacy said, "He's too tone. This guy's a fraud."

"Spider-Man is not a fraud!" Jameson said, before muttering, "I can't believe I just said that,"

Stacy ran over to knock out Spider-Fake, but he was informed by his spy that he was coming. Spider-Fake quickly turned around and landed a kick straight in Stacy's ribcage, causing him to go flying away. He then stood triumphly and pointed his thumb at himself, and said, "That's spider-strength! Think I could fake that?"

"Actually, _**we **_do!" Neo Spider-Man said as he swung in through the already broken window and landed on all fours. Everyone gasped when they saw him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Spider-Fake asked.

"Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Neo Spider-Man!!" Neo Spider-Man said as he stood up and glared at Spider-Fake. Even though the glare wasn't visible, the killer intent was felt from there to Japan.

Spider-Fake shivered a little before regaining his composure. He casually walked over to Neo-Spidey and said, "Neo Spider-Man? The name's cool and all, but you don't even have the Costume right!"

"The costume is perfect for us! The Neo Spider-Man are the host and parasite of this costume!!" Neo-Spidey yelled angrily as he landed a 360 degree roundhouse kick straight in Spider-Fake's belly. Since Spider-Man was five times as strong as before after bonding with Neo, the kick sent the fake Spider-Man roaring through the length of the Ship's Hall and smash into the buffet table.

"Just as perfect as Pickle-Puss will be when he'll be forced to print a retraction!" Neo-Spidey announced as he tilted his head to look at J.J. Behind J.J., his son John snickered at his father being called 'Pickle-Puss', but his snicker was cut off as his father pointed a finger towards Neo-Spidey and yelled, "RETRACTION!? LISTEN WEB-HEAD! NOBODY TELLS J. JONAH-" J.J. stopped in mid-sentence as Spider-Man stood up and said to Spider-Fake, "See? Even the Jolly One himself knows we're the geniuine articles, only upgraded beyond belief!"

Spider-Fake, from his miserable position in between the half-cooked food, shot a web at Spider-Man, but Neo-Spidey dodged by jumping to the ceiling. Spider-Fake sent another web towards Neo-Spidey. This one managed to catch Neo Spider-Man and cause him to fall to the ground.

Every one gasped at this, but Spider-Fake just stood up, dusted the food off, and said, "Upgraded, huh? I don't see any upgrades."

"How's this for an upgrade?" Neo-Spidey chuckled as he liquefyed himself and filtered himself out through the holes in the webbing. The liquid Spider-Man then merged together and re-generated himself. His black, narrow bug-eyes lifted a little upwards, signalling that he was smirking underneath the mask.

/COLLECTIVE GASP FROM EVERYONE/

"H-h-how did you do that?!" Spider-Fake stuttered.

"Like I said; Upgraded."

Fake-Spidey then picked up a stool and ran over to hit Neo-Spidey, but Neo-Spidey launched a symbiotic tendril from his back, which broke the stool upon impact. He then crouched down, picked up Fake-Spidey, and threw him into the opposite window, shattering it as well.

"Now that's _real _spider-strength; combined with a little Neo strength, but mostly spider-strength…"

_**/HEY!!/**_

"… except any substitutes!" Spider-Man's spider-sense suddenly flared to life as a waiter with a cup of coffee approached.

_**/The coffee's a bomb/**_

"De Café, Spider-Man?" the waiter asked. He tried to drop the cup but Spider-Man caught it with a symbiotic tendril before it could fall, preventing the bomb from going off. The Waiter looked shocked at this, but someone suddenly tapped his shoulder.

He looked behind him to see yet another tendril, which hit the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

_**

* * *

**_

Far Away…

Black Cat saw the whole fight. She switched off her cat-lenses, smiled slyly, and said, "My hero…"

She turned around her boat and rode away.

_****_

Later, New York Harbor

_**…**_

"YOU HEARD ME; A RETRACTION!" J.J. said through his Cell Phone to Robbie Robertson, "But on page 42… somewhere in a corner. And fire Parker! He wasn't here at all!" he yelled.

"_But Peter already emailed the pictures,"_ Robbie replied through the phone.

"WHAT?!" Jameson yelled.

Captain Stacy stood face to face with Neo Spider-Man, "I'm satisfied you're innocent, Spider-Man. We'll handle Chameleon. So, Neo Spider-Man, huh?" Stacy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"New and improved. This years model features spider-blades, liquefying abilities, Invisible-Mode, ability to grow extra appendages, navy-blue colored webbing, and the constant use of Dual Plurals," Neo-Spidey joked. He turned around, launched a web-line, and swung away.

_**

* * *

**_

Next Night…

The night of the next day, Black Cat was sitting on the same Falcon from yesterday. In her hands was a Bugle Paper.

**(FRONT PAGE)**

**(Photo of John Jameson)**

**JOHN JAMESON; FIRST PERSON TO WALK ON MARS**

**Photos by Peter Parker**

**(PAGE 42, IN A CORNER)**

**NEO VS. FAKE; BATTLE OF THE SPIDER-MEN**

**(Photo of Neo Spider-Man Picking Up Spider-Chameleon)**

**Photos by Peter Parker**

Black Cat laughed and thought, _"Peter got the photos? Nice. (Sigh) Peter or Spider-Man?"_

Speak of the devil… or Neo-Devil, as Neo Spider-Man suddenly showed up, upside down on his web-line. "We make a pretty good team," he said. Black Cat nodded.

"Why don't you be my partner-in-crime?"

"Crime… this word is… foreign… to me!" Neo-Spidey said sarcastically, "Maybe you should change sides,"

Black Cat's eye-mask lifted, signalling she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… then why did you help us?"

Black Cat smirked her killer-smirk. She reached out, and pulled Neo-Spidey's mask half-way down. "You really don't know," she muttered, and before Spidey knew what happened, Black Cat kissed him on the lips.

Neo-Spidey's bug-eyes widened, mainly because Neo was shocked, and Peter was in heaven. After a ten-second kiss, Black Cat parted lips and smirked at Neo-Spidey.

_**/Thank goodness I retreated to Room in the Mindscape 1.2 seconds before she kissed you. Wait a minute, first, Felicia didn't play hard-to-get and easily agreed to go with you, and then, Black Cat kisses you. Is it just me, or ever since I bonded with you, female humans have started acknowledging you? Wait a minute… both have silver hair, same height, and near identical voice…/ **_Neo trailed off with one question in his mind: _**/Are Black Cat and Felicia Hardy the same?/**_

But Neo's Other Half didn't reply. He just stared at Black Cat and muttered, "Wow… just wow… I had no idea you… felt that way…" The human-half of Neo-Spidey muttered dizzily, but just as he got self-cautious again, Black Cat disappeared.

"Cat?" he called, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty… Aww man!" Spider-Man groaned.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: BLACK CAT AND MARY JANE… GONE?!**


	5. Black Cat and Mary Jane GONE

**Alternate Reality: Earth-9115**

**Symbiotic Hero: Neo Spider-Man**

Neo Spider-Man was sitting in his signature pose on the top of a building. It was nighttime in New York City, and he was enjoying the view. Suddenly, his neck hair stood on end, "Uh-oh, spider-sense, tingling!" he exclaimed. He quickly turned around and aimed his fist at the yet un-seen enemy, and yelled, "One more step and it's a load of organic symbiotic webbing sticking you to that wall!!"

"Nah, don't do that. It'll mess up my hair." Scarlet Spider joked.

"Ben?" Neo-Spidey asked, dumbfounded, "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, bro, but we have a major ass problem." Scarlet replied. Now, Scarlet never swore, so this meant that this was really important and Scarlet was really tensed.

"What's wrong?"

"Venom's got control of the Time Square! He's been ranting for hours with a message for us!"

"Venom's ugly face on that big screen? Now that's scary."

"That's not all. Mary Jane and Felicia Hardy are missing!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Black Cat and Mary Jane… GONE?!**

* * *

Venom was cackling his ass of at the big TV screen on Time's Square, _**"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! The Venom Marathon continues! On the biggest TV in New York!! We're shoutin' out to the whole Big rotten Apple here, people!"**_

"The sad thing is that 'gramps' will probably get his own talk show for this." Neo-Spidey joked.

"_**So, we've got this beautiful red-haired girl and this silver-haired cat beauty, you know both of 'em! They're both one of those 'famous' cuties. Heh, heh. We have decided that these poor little lassies have twenty-four hours to LIVE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, by the way, there names are the famous actress Mary Jane Watson, and the newest and best-est Cat Burglar ever known to the Rotten Apple, Black Cat!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!"**_

"No, Mary Jane…" Scarlet said.

"Black Cat? But, then, that means…" Neo-Spidey trailed off, realizing what that meant.

* * *

**(Peter's Mindscape)**

"Felicia Hardy is missing, and Venom says that he has Black Cat…" Peter muttered.

"_**Both have the same height, hair and eye color."**_ Neo said.

"This could only mean one thing…" Peter trailed off.

**(End Mindscape)**

_**

* * *

"Felicia Hardy is Black Cat," Scarlet said Neo-Spidey's thoughts out aloud, "You told me Black Cat kissed you right? Maybe she knows your Spider-Man."**_

"Yeah… maybe…" Neo-Spidey replied in a shaking voice.

Venom continued, _**"So if someone – and we know who it could be – even if you tight wearing freaks out there want to save little miss 'fashion model' and – ooh, our grandson's in love – want to save this once-in-a-millennium-born-cutie-kitty-catty, THEN BRING IT ON!! Meanwhile, the Venom Marathon continues!!"**_

**

* * *

**

(Later)

"Don't worry bro." Neo-Spidey said, "Knowing our luck, Venom will find us."

Scarlet Spider and Neo Spider-Man were swinging around the city of New York, looking for Mary Jane and Black Cat.

"Where could they be?" Scarlet Spidey thought out aloud. Suddenly, the Spider Brothers heard a low-pitched cackle behind them. Venom suddenly appeared out of nowhere web-slinging behind them.

"_**Well, well, what a waste! Looking for girlfriends are we? Have you tried online dating? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Ready for a race?! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Parker hates it when we get the drop on him!"**_

"We/I hate it when he gets the drop on us/me!!" Both Neo-Spidey and Red-Spidey yelled simultaneously.

And so, the chase began.

"_**Come on Parker and his lame excuse for a clone!!" **_Venom cackled as he landed on the roof of a building and swung to the next.

"Who's he calling a lame excuse for a clone?!" Scar-Spidey yelled, "I had to dye my hair blue just to get other people for mistaking me for him!!"

"Okay, seriously, why blue? I mean black would've done well."

"Do you not watch Anime? Blue is awesome!"

"... Sometimes I wonder if you really are my clone… Just move it, will you?!" Neo-Spidey exclaimed. They landed on a building opposite the one in which Venom was currently at, and jumped to the next, and then somersaulted all their way to the next building, the one in which Venom was currently at. Venom however, jumped two buildings across in one leap, gaining the advantage on the Spider Brothers again. Venom ran the length of a still-under-construction building, with the two Spiders hot on his trail.

"_**Quit slacking, boys!!"**_

"Boys?! You're the same age as us, Brock!" Scar-Spidey yelled.

"_**There is no Eddie Brock, only VENOM!! Come on, Parkers!!" **_

Venom jumped into a building. The Spiders followed. We could hear many noises from that building, most noticeably:

"_**Look out, Ladies!!"**_

"WHA?!"

/WINDOW BREAKS/

/WINDOW BREAKS/

/WINDOW BREAKS/

"_**Outta our way nerd!!"**_

"(Male Voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

/WINDOW BREAKS/

/WINDOW BREAKS/

"(Female Voice) EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!"

"_**Whoop-sie! Sorry Miss, didn't see a thing; promise!!"**_

And, finally, from the other side of the building, three Spider-Men came out. One was black-and-blue, one was light blue-and-red, and one was red-and-silver. After about jumping up and down 15 more buildings, Venom finally reached the last building and turned to face the two Spider-Men, _**"Question: Why are you following us?"**_

"WHA?!" Scarlet Spider's mouth hung open.

"We're looking for our loved ones, gramps. Seen any stray cats around here?" Neo Spider-Man asked.

"_**Oh… so you're looking for the Cat and the Tiger-lady**__ (1)__**? Sorry, but Venom Pet Services is all out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" **_Venom cackled. Before Venom knew what happened, Neo-Spidey fazed out and reappeared in front of Venom, kicking him in the gut. He head butted the original Symbiote, followed by another kick in the gut, and a punch straight in the face.

"Listen, Brock—"

"_**VENOM!"**_

"Barf Bag," Neo-Spidey muttered sarcastically, before shifting to a more threatening, dangerous tone, "tell me where are Felicia Hardy and Mary Jane Watson… NOW!"

Scarlet almost saw fear in Venom's normally emotionless white slits. Almost.

Venom suddenly smirked, _**"Did I forget to tell you that the abandoned warehouse we are currently standing on is bombed?"**_

"WHAT?!" Scarlet and Neo exclaimed.

/KABOOM/

Every one who was nearby Warehouse 29 suddenly saw an explosion, and the warehouse in question catch flames.

* * *

**(Inside the Warehouse… or what it used to be)**

A liquid ooze slithered out of the flames that were practically everywhere. Attached to the ooze was a certain, unconscious red-and-blue superhero. The Neo symbiote dragged the Scarlet Spider out of the wreckage, careful as to avoid any fires from touching it, which was a hard effort in itself. Once again, the strongest symbiote proved itself to be the strongest, as it morphed into Neo Spider-Man.

Suddenly, the Peter Parker inside the symbiote costume lost consciousness.

_**/Oh great. He fell unconscious on me, literally. / **_A piece of fire fell from the roof, almost touching Neo, but he managed to dodge,_** /AH!! Stupid flame. I gotta get these two outta here **_**and**_** save myself. I'm gonna have to use Scary Mode. / **_Suddenly, the silver-and-red symbiote started expanding. Neo's muscle mass increased and his suit completely changed, turning into a pitch black-and-silver suit with a red Spider-insignia which started on the front and ended on the back, mirroring Venom's. Neo's claws extracted and his fangs appeared on his face.

Standing up, Neo slung Scarlet Spider on his shoulder and ran into the flames. Neo had a higher resistance to flames than Venom and Carnage, but they were still deadly, and he was not in the mood to find out exactly _how _much resistance he had to fire. Not with two idiotic human superheroes as his responsibility.

Pathetic humans.

Carefully dodging every fire ball that fell at him from the roof, Neo somersaulted to the nearest wall, with Scarlet Spider still slung on his shoulder. The silver-and-black symbiote pulled his free fist and back and smashed it into the wall, which broke to pieces like shattered glass. Neo jumped out of the building and swung himself, his host and his host's brother to safety.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	6. The Other

**Alternate Reality: Earth-9115**

**Symbiotic Hero: Neo Spider-Man**

**(New York City, 04:00 AM)**

The Scarlet Spider and Neo Spider-Man, now back to his normal form, sat gazing at New York City from atop a Skyscraper. "How much time do we have?" Ben asked.

"Eight hours. Where could he have kept them?! If anything happened to either of them I'll _kill _Venom!" Neo smashed his fist into the roof in his anger. The building shook in response.

"We should ask Wolverine to help. Maybe he could track their sc-" Ben was cut off as Peter suddenly screamed.

"**GRAAR**!!!" Neo Spider-Man let out an animalistic roar. He fell on all fours and started panting. As Ben rushed to his brother's side, he almost thought he saw a long tongue and fangs in place of Neo's normal mask. Brushing it off as his imagination he tried to help Peter back to his feet.

Suddenly, symbiotic appendages began to generate from Neo's back. They wavered in the air without purpose.

"Peter, what's wrong?!" Scarlet yelled in response. Neo pushed him aside and suddenly he morphed into his Symbiote form, his fangs appearing and lengthening and gleaming in the moonlight. His claws extracted and his muscles bulged out. His form turned pitch-black with silver shades and spikes formed on his back. The red spider-symbol on his chest enlarged and went all the way to his back. The shape of his bug-eyes curved at the top, making him look more devilish. There were still a couple extra appendages coming from his shoulders that hovered meaninglessly behind him.

Neo stood up on his feet.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Scarlet yelled.

"**W**e **s**e**n**s**e** t**h**e**m**," Neo replied, his voice dual, sounding as if both Peter Parker and the Neo Symbiote were speaking at the same time.

"Huh? Who?"

"O**u**r **O**t**h**e**r**. F**o**l**l**o**w** u**s**," Neo jumped off the roof so fast Scarlet had trouble detecting his movements.

He followed after him.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Other**

* * *

**(New York City, 06:00 AM)**

"_Why, oh why, am I cursed with this _stupid _Symbiote for a brother?!" _Ben yelled in his mind. Neo was a lot faster than he was. He kept on jumping buildings after building, once even setting a record and jumping off two buildings at once.

The much slower Scarlet Spider however, could hardly catch up to him. He had crashed into buildings while swinging; bruised his ribs, his bug-eyed lens had cracked and he was suffering from fatigue for swinging continuously for a whole two hours. But no, Neo just couldn't stop until he reached 'His Other', which Scarlet assumed was either Carnage or Venom, as his genetic memory related to him Peter's few encounters with the two Symbiotes when they referred to each other as 'Their Other'.

What the Hell?

"Oi!" Scarlet Spidey suddenly yelled as he almost crashed into – what would've been – his fifth building. Launching another web-line, he managed to change his direction, but it was a close call to say the least.

"Would you slow down, you nitwit--"

Spidey suddenly crashed into Neo's back who had suddenly decided to stop. Seeing winged, angelic Susan Storms playing harps around his head, he fell on his back; on the roof of the building they had landed on, gasping for breath and trying to regain focus.

"I. Hate. You…" He panted out.

Neo ignored him as he crouched down to the 'Spidey Sitting Position' at the edge of the building. He seemed to be in deep concentration. He unexpectedly re-morphed back into his normal humanoid form and said, "I can sense something from…" he pointed thirty stories below at a sewer, "there!"

Pushing himself off the edge of the roof with his feet, the Symbiotic Web-slinger fell down like a rocket, his arms at his sides. When he was just fifteen stories away from the ground, he spread his arms and out of nowhere, blue, webbed gliders appears underneath his arms, running from his wrists to his waist. He launched a horde of spider-blades at the manhole – breaking the cover – and went straight in.

The Scarlet Spider was left with only one thought running through his head. "How the Hell did he do that?"

* * *

**(New York City, 6: 49 AM)**

"O Wise One, please enlighten us of those who are lost in the darkness on what thou are trying to accomplisheth."

"I'm curious. Since I'm not a cat, that's not dangerous."

"Well, at least now we have a theory as to how they managed to catch Felicia."

Peter grumbled in response. They had been walking in the underground sewerage system for more than half an hour. Scarlet was getting pissed. He had been following Neo for over two hours. Where the Hell was he leading them?

Suddenly, a horrid thought came into his mind. What if Neo was in cahoots with Venom and Carnage? What if he had taken over Peter's body and was now leading both him and Peter into impending doom? What if Felicia and Mary Jane were already…

Neo stopped abruptly, startling Scarlet out of his thoughts. "You're probably thinking that we're leading you into some sort of trap, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ben asked.

"You were quiet for a whole two seconds. I thought you were thinking something. You're my clone – _me _- I know you better than anyone. I know what I would've thought in a situation like this. Only I would've snapped long ago."

Ben's smiled slightly, "Nope. You're okay."

"We're here," Peter said simply and then kicked open a door that was in front of them. In his little thoughts, Ben had not even noticed the door. As the door flew open and Neo walked in he muttered, "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Where?"

"I have no idea."

When they went inside, they were shocked beyond belief.

It was the most disgusting sight. In front them were countless vomit-coloured parasite eggs with tiny spikes and tendrils sticking out of them to signify them as relating to the Symbiotic race. But they weren't proper Symbiotes. Symbiotes reproduced asexually by spawning out another through them, not by laying eggs. Something was not right.

"**Y**o**u** **c**a**m**e." The two Spider-Men immediately went on high alert at hearing the unfamiliar voice.

Toxin walked out of the shadows.

Seeing him, Neo let down his guard, but Scarlet was still hesitant. It was only after confirmation from Neo did Scarlet go at ease.

Neo Spider-Man turned to look at Toxin. "It was you who sent the signal, wasn't it?"

"**Y**e**s**."

"What is all this?" Ben asked, once again turning to the parasites.

"T**h**e **O**t**h**e**r**."

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry I updated so late. Afraid I got lost on the path of life.


End file.
